


Valentine with Pancakes

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Older Lads, Pancakes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: February 2018





	Valentine with Pancakes

"Getting too long in the tooth for these all-night obbos," Doyle complained. 

"Like old times, eh? Trying to look inconspicuous and not freeze to death."

"Shouldn't have been so bloody efficient sorting out Brenda Peterson's dodgy fiancé. Now her dad thinks nobody else will do. Hope he'll be happy his missus is in the clear."

"Money's good, anyway. Let's go to the Yank Kaff and splurge on breakfast. Pancakes. Missed them yesterday."

"American pancakes? Horrible great wads of carb. I suppose you'll want the ones with chocolate chips in."

"Yeah," said Bodie happily. "And maple syrup and butter. And those nice little sausages and a couple of rashers."

"You do know it's the first day of Lent?"

"Well, you can have half an egg white and a sliver of melon."

Doyle yawned. "As long as there's coffee. Then home and slop the cats and get a bit of kip."

"Here, you know what else today is?"

"Sodding chilly." Doyle accelerated his pace. "Come on, move it. Blood thinks me heart's gone AWOL."

"You could do us proper pancakes tonight. Old-fashioned with lemon juice and sugar. And some with that seafood filling. And that creamy sort of cheese with -- "

"What did your last chef die of?"

"Too much sex, of course. You do know it's Valentine's day? If pancakes be the food of love..."

"Sentimental, Bodie? Or just the usual randy?"

"Hungry. For all of it, mate." Bodie opened the café door and ushered Doyle into the welcome warmth. "Life, lust, love. But right now, pancakes!"


End file.
